The Star
by Lexvan
Summary: Based off the events of the 2nd Ending to my "Redemption" story, which is the sequel to XxRxX's "Beg For More" story. It's Christmas Eve, and Will and Angelo are having a party. Plus the couples got each other gifts. Hope you like it. Taarnee/OC.


_**The Star**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool.**

**A/N: This story is based off the events of the 2nd Ending to my "_Redemption_" story, which is the sequel to _XxRxX's "Beg For More"_ story. If you haven't either story yet, then I suggest that you do before reading this one.**

**And now, on with the story**!

It's Christmas Eve in the city of Heatherfield and most of the adults are at a Christmas party hosted by the the Smith's in their large home. Which means that the teens are home without something to do. So, Angelo and Will decided to have a little Christmas party of their own and invite a group of their friends. Which of course meant that it was going to be held at Angelo's place seeing as his Uncle John aloud him and Will to use the dojo to have the party in. And it was big enough to do it too. And with help from their friends the party was set up and ready to go.

Now it's 8:30 P.M. and the party is still going. Everybody was dancing to the music, having a good time. Every once and a while, the couples would switch up with each other. Soon they were doing the Electric Slide. They even started a Soul Train Line. At first it was one person at a time, then it went to be one couple at a time. Soon some slow music was playing, but Matt and Taranee were taking a break from dancing.

"Sorry, Will but I need a break.", Matt said.

"Same here, Angelo.", Taranee said.

"Well if that's the case, mind if I borrow your boyfriend, Taranee?", Will asked one of her best friends.

"Take him, please.", Taranee said with a grin.

"Hey!", Angelo said pretending to sound hurt. "Help me out here, Matt!"

"Have fun, Will.", Matt said with a grin.

"Where's the love?", Angelo questioned before Will pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Those two are something else.", Matt said with a grin.

"If we didn't know any better, we'd think they were brother and sister.", Taranee said with a laugh.

"So, you're not jealous of them dancing to the slow music?", Matt questioned.

"Actually, no. I'm not.", Taranee replied. "Those two have a bond that's really strong. It would take something major to break it."

"I hear you there.", Matt said as he watched Angelo and Will slow dance together. "You can't help but admire it."

As the two best friends slow danced together to the music that was playing, both of them were pretty glad to of had this party.

"You know, this was a pretty good idea.", Will said as she danced with Angelo.

"Told you you'd have fun.", Angelo said as they had their arms around each other. "And let's be honest, after all we've been through, this is something we both needed. You know?"

"Yeah.", Will said. "That's for being around for me when I need it, Angelo."

"I'm your best friend, Will.", Angelo said as they looked at each other. "Nothing is going to change that."

They then held each other close as they slow danced to the music. Both knowing the bound they had was stronger than ever. As for everyone else, they were having a great time at the party. Which brings us back to our main couples, who have gotten gifts for their significant other. They all gathered together in one corner where a few beanbag chairs were set, to give each other their presents.

First there's Hay Lin and Eric. Eric bought Hay Lin a cute little alien alarm clock, while Hay Lin painted a picture of the two of them at the beach together looking up at the stars. Both of course loved their gifts. Next is Irma and Stehen. They each got the other a CD of their favorite band. When they saw this they couldn't help bust out laughing. But they loved the gifts. After then there was Cornelia and Peter. Cornelia bought Peter a jersey of one of him favorite basketball players, while Peter bought Cornelia a new ice skating outfit that she promised she would where to her next performance. Needless to say that they both loved their gifts. And then there was Will and Matt. Matt got Will a stuffed frog that was dressed like him, while Will got Matt a new wallet to replace the one he lost. They loved their gifts. And now we come to Angelo and Taranee as they give each other their gifts.

"I got you this, Angelo.", Taranee said as she handed him a book.

"Cool!", Angelo said. "This'll give me something to do when I think I have nothing to do. Thanks Taranee."

"You're welcome.", Taranee said with a smile.

"And now it's time for your present.", Angelo said. "But first, close your eyes."

"Why?", Taranee asked.

"Trust me.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Okaaay.", Taranee said as she closed her eyes.

Angelo then waved his hand in front of Taranee face to see if they were really closed.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it.", Taranee said. "I can smell it soap on you hands."

"Sorry.", Angelo said. "Just checking to see if your eyes were really closed."

"Well, they are.", Taranee said with a smile. "Now gimme my present!"

"A little pushy aren't we?", Angelo said. "Looks like, a bit of Irma and Cornelia has run of on you."

"Hey!", Cornelia and Irma complained getting a laugh out of the others.

"Hush you two.", Angelo said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Before Taranee knew it she felt Angelo put something on around her neck. She then realised that it was a necklace of some sort.

"Okay.", Angelo said. "Open your eyes."

Taranee slowly opened her eyes. Once her vision focused, she was looking at a reflection of her face in a mirror. She then looked down to see that she was wearing a gold necklace. But what the necklace was holding caused her to gasp. Hanging off the necklace was a star carved out of the aquamarine birthstone. Her birthstone. It was held in a gold frame.

"Where did you...", Taranee began to question as she touched the star.

"I saw it and remembered your birthday.", Angelo replied. "I then figured to get it for you."

"It's beautiful.", Taranee said softly.

"This is my way of saying that you're my shining star, Taranee.", Angelo said making her blush a little.

Taranee thn lean forward and gave Angelo a kiss.

"Aaaaaaaw!", the other girls said.

"Little to much charm there.", Peter said with a grin earning him a playful elbow nudge from Cornelia. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding!"

Then, some slow music started to play, and the fellas got up and offered their hand to their girlfriends.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Hale?", Peter asked Cornelia as he offered his hand to her.

"Yes you may, Mr. Cook.", Cornelia said with a smile as she took his hand and went with him onto the dance floor.

"Shall we, Ms. Vandom?", Matt asked Will as he offered his hand.

"Yes you shall, Mr. Olsen.", Will said smiling as she took his hand and went onto the dance floor with him.

"May I have this dance, Lady Irma?", Stephen asked Irma.

"Yes you shall, Sir Stephen.", Irma said with a grin as they headed out onto the dance floor holding hands.

"Lady Lin.", Eric said as he held his hand out to Hay Lin.

"Sir Lyndon.", Hay Lin said with a smile as she took his hand and walked onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, Taranee Cook?", Angelo asked Taranee with his hand held out to her.

"Yes you may, Angelo Vanders.", Taranee said as they walked out onto the dance floor hand in hand.

As the slow music played, all the couples at the party danced along with the music enjoying their time with their signifigant other. But the ones enjoying it the most were the Guardians. After all the things they've been through, it's moments like this that they love. Being with family, friends, and in this case, their boyfriends.

"Merry Christmas, Stephen.", Irma said to Stephen as they danced.

"Merry Christmas, Irma.", Stephen said before they kissed.

"Merry Christmas, Will.", Matt said as he and Will danced happily together.

"Merry Christmas, Matt.", Will said with a smile before they kissed.

"Merry Christmas, Hay Lin.", Eric said as he and Hay Lin held on to each other as they danced to the slow music.

"Merry Christmas, Eric.", Hay Lin said with a loving smile before they shared a loving kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Hale.", Peter said smiling as they looked each other in the eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Cook.", Cornelia said before they shared a passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas. Angelo.", Taranee said as they looked each other in the eyes and saw the feelings they have for each other.

"Merry Christmas, Taranee. My shining star", Angelo said before they shared a kiss.

After all that has happened, Angelo got the one thing he wanted most.

_To be with Taranee._

And that was something he wasn't going to lose without a fight.

'Please let what we have last a long time, Lord.', Angelo prayed as they danced. 'Give us the strenght to keep what we have going.'

'What he said, Lord.', Taranee prayed after she read Angelo's mind by accident as they danced the night away.

_**Merry Christmas to all and have a Happy New Year!**_

**A/N: I liked doing this story. Not only did it show the love between Taranee and Angelo in this alternate universe, but it also showed the bond Will and Angelo have. I hope this story was to your liking.**


End file.
